Dream
by Dwight4Studly
Summary: Sirius dreams about things he wouldn’t normally think of. Slash. (RemusSirius) Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Dream

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sirius dreams about things he wouldn't normally think of. Slash. Short one shot … that is if you want it to be. And look at that beautiful title.

A.N. I was just rockin' on my Mulan 2 soundtrack when I found this on my computer. Defiantly not one of the better stories of mine, but I'm a review druggie. This wasn't big enough to beta, but it's still here. Please, if you like it leave a review. Otherwise, please don't.

Sirius nuzzled in closely, breathing deeply the fresh scent of the forest in the soft tresses of hair that stopped right above the ear of his partner. He didn't know who it was, but the scent seemed familiar and was nonetheless satisfying. Desire filled him and made his heart flutter as the body in front of him leaned in closer. He had never felt so comfortable with any of his other girlfriends.

He held the thin yet sturdy body close to him, cradling the lithe form encircled in his arms. Sirius nearly frowned at how flat this girl's chest was, but it really didn't seem to matter all that much anymore; how could he feel this good with just a simple hug from a girl he didn't even know?

Suddenly, he became aware that the soft breathes of his partner fluttered into soft kisses that led a trail from his ear, down his cheek. Pulling away slightly, Sirius returned the loving kisses, making a trail of his own until the pair of lips met. He pressed rather shyly, dragging his lips softly across the tender fleshy fringe of the sweet mouth. He almost gasped as a wet tongue drew a slow line on his upper lip. He had never been so aroused by a kiss before.

Shutting his eyes more tightly in concentration of this most divine moment, he dipped his own tongue against the one nearly in his mouth. Slightly pressing against it, he stroked the two muscles slowly against each other in the warm cavern of his companion's mouth. The tongue swirled against his own just before taking a small gasp of air and returning to further explore. Sirius focused on the taste of this magnificent creature before him.

It was odd … normally his past girls' kisses tasted of bubblegum or of something in the fruit category, but this was the sweet taste of spearmint and tea. The deliciousness of it all drove him mad and he kissed vigorously, needing more of it. His partner gasped quietly and nibbled on his lower lip before plunging into his mouth again. Sirius _had_to know who this was, but he wanted so desperately to resume exactly what he was doing now. So, for the moment he would just have to guess who it was …

Instantly his memory took him back to earlier that night to the common room. Remus smiled mischievously over his cup of tea at Sirius, eyes reflecting the blazing fire beside him as he watched James and him finish their essay that should have been done about a week ago. The amber eyes glowed with mirth and the rare smile upturned perfectly, sending warmth spreading to Sirius' fingertips.

But why would he be thinking of Remus while he was kissing someone? Deeply shocked by this, Sirius pulled away suddenly with a jerk, noticing the emptiness he felt as the wet muscle slipped out of his mouth.

Curious, hurt amber eyes met his own as Sirius stared at his best friend. _He had been kissing Remus …_ Black flashed across his vision, and he sat up in his bed, shaking violently. He gasped for air, his eyes fleeting around only to meet the sight of his red velvet hangings.

"Sirius! What's wrong?" came a voice from behind the curtains. With a swipe, they were pushed aside to reveal the owner of the voice. Remus, looking shaken, stared at Sirius with concern. "You woke me up. Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

_No, actually it was quite pleasant_, he founded himself thinking. Merlin, what the hell was wrong with him?

He swallowed hard to pass the lump in his throat and, still shaking slightly, calmed down a bit. "I'm fine, Remus. Go back to bed …"

Remus leaned in a little closer, making shivers run down Sirius' back (which at the time he presumed was only the side effect of the extremely odd dream). "Are you sure? I can sit next to you until you go to sleep. Merlin knows you've done plenty of that for me," he whispered, apparently not wanting to wake any of the other boys.

"Yes, I'm sure. I-just go to bed." Sirius said, averting his gaze, unable to comprehend why he wanted nothing but for Remus to stay with him.

Remus fingered the curtains for a split second, deep in thought. "Oh, okay. I just thought … Well, goodnight Sirius. Pleasant dreams and all that, I suppose." And with that he was gone.

Sirius had to bite his lip to hold himself back from calling out to him. He was afraid of these new feelings that had so suddenly popped up. _Are they that sudden,_ he asked himself. A bit more afraid than when he had first fell asleep, he drifted off into a very uncomfortable night.


	2. Yet another contribution to my laziness

A.N./ I really don't know how far I'm going to take this, to tell you the truth. I'm still kicking myself (hard) for not sitting down to write the next chapter of "It Would Be Like." I'm really sorry that I've been lazy about it. Anyway, this was just lingering in its document folder so I wanted to share. This is kind of short (sorry sorry sorry again), but maybe you'll enjoy it all the same … if you do, review!

The next day, Sirius couldn't get the dream out of his mind. Every time Remus would even get close to him, he would feel all ridged and uncomfortable. Maybe if he talked to James … hell no. How could he tell, even his best friend, that he had a dream of kissing his _male _friend? And that he might of had enjoyed it a little too much.

Sirius gave a sigh of defeat as he laid his face on the table. Maybe it was just a phase? Something he would grow out of. The thought made him feel a lot better. Yeah, just a phase. Like the phases of the moon. The same that controlled Remus, called to him day and night. Remus with his shaggy hair and soft eyes … and unimaginable lips. Merlin!

Maybe if he dated around for just a bit. Push a few skirts against a wall and be done with it. The thought just seemed so unappealing to him, somehow. But he had to push through it! It would go away eventually. Just a couple of days, and it would be out of his system, and that would be that.

A couple of months later he was beginning to suspect otherwise …

One morning he lay awake in his bed, still waking from a particularly nice dream; he could still see Remus lying in his arms. He was afraid that if he opened his eyes Remus would be gone, so he just lay there … pretending. It was then that he the greatest epiphany of his entire life: he was in love with Remus.

He sat up so fast it made his head spin, the thought of his dream gone. "Love! Good god, man!" he cried before pushing his face in his hands. "This can't be happening, …" he groaned, muffled by his palms and long fingers.

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Go away James. I am not in the mood to have you question me when you will not get an answer." Sirius growled without even looking up.

"Damn! Sorry mate. No need to bite my head off, " James said defensively, sitting on the corner of Sirius' four poster bed. " It's 9:45. Everyone's down at breakfast, you've missed it. Peter and I were going to the Infirmary to take Remus some muffins and I wanted to get you. Peter went ahead in case the sweets got cold. Hope he didn't eat them before they got to Remus ... But, like I said: who is the lucky girl?"

Sirius looked up, glaring at his best friend grumpily. It was time that he tell someone about this secret … feeling he had. It would make him feel better anyway. And he trusted James, right? He would understand. Please Merlin, let him understand.

Sirius sighed, his face set. "What makes you so certain it's a girl?"

James looked absolutely taken aback, his mouth gapping open. Oh no, he didn't understand! Sirius wished he could just laugh and dismiss this a joke, but he couldn't bring himself to lie about this anymore. James took a gulp of air.

"It's not me, is it?" James joked, chuckling nervously.

Sirius felt all the air in his lungs leave him. He laughed anxiously. James would understand, and he hated himself for thinking otherwise.

"No!" Sirius said incredulously, still laughing.

"Oh come on, Sirius! You know you want me, you sexy beast!" James exclaimed lustily, pushing Sirius' shoulder playfully. "Which pound of beef has struck your fancy? Or are you for the fairer of the stronger sex? Gudgeon kind of has long lashes. Freakishly long, in fact. And the way he bats them, I just don't know. Well, who is it?" James asked.

"I- I don't think I can tell you …" said Sirius miserably.

"What? Do I know him or something?" James asked, leaning forward as if he expected Sirius to whisper the name.

"More or less." Sirius muttered half-heartedly to himself just before Peter walked in.

"Hey! I thought you guys were going to come visit Remus? Apparently last night was really bad for him. Bloodied bandages everywhere!" Peter said sadly. "He looked disappointed when you guys weren't with me."

Sirius felt terrible. How could he forget that last night was the full moon! As he slept and selfishly dreamed the morning away, Remus needed comfort. He swore he was going to finish the Animagus spell this month. That way, Remus wouldn't have to endure such pain and loneliness. Sirius felt sick at the thought of the lovely slender figure morphing. The sound of bones breaking and melding together. The sound of anguished cries spilling from the lips he so desperately wanted to kiss.

"Er… I'll go see him. You guys just go onto class. I'll meet you there when I'm through." Sirius said quickly as he rushed out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Peter and a very smug James.

Sirius silently crept into the Infirmary Ward. He passed several empty white clean beds until he stopped at the last one in the farthest corner. He looked nervously at the drawn curtains. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed his head through the soft cotton barrier and gazed upon the sleeping werewolf.

"My god …" Sirius thought breathlessly.

Blood stained cream bandages wrapped around his forehead. More bandages swathed around the young werewolf's bare torso, indicating broken ribs. Violet bruises and crimson scrapes littered Remus' body and a gaping gash exhibited on Remus' left arm. His face was so pale.

Sirius felt absolutely sick.

How could Remus, anyone, deserve that much pain?

Sirius leaned forward, watching Remus' calm face, taking in every feature. From the defined golden eyebrows, down his thin nose, Sirius stopped and stared intently on Remus' eyelashes. He memorized how they curled up gracefully, kissing his cheek. Kissing …

Kiss …

Sirius' heart throbbed furiously in his chest as his eyes dropped to Remus' lips. The pale, tender flesh parted slightly as Remus breathed calmly and deeply. Sirius' tongue darted to his own lips and wetted them in his apprehension. Remus wouldn't wake up if he just …

Without another thought, Sirius leaned down low until his face was but centimeters from Remus' own. Sucking in a deep breath of air that was of Remus' own breath, Sirius pressed his lips softly against battered and broken, but so strong, boy's mouth. His eyes closed in pure bliss. It was better than he could have ever imagined, and he had imagined a lot.

Regretfully, he pulled away with his face inches from Remus', a drowsy triumphant smile curling his lips upward. Remus stirred and half lidded amber eyes stared back up at Sirius. "Sirius …" he murmured before drifting back off to sleep.

Sirius was flabbergasted.

Thoughts ran amuck in Sirius' scull. "Oh my god! Why the hell did I do that! Was he awake! Did he … Oh Merlin!" Blush rushed into Sirius' face as he ran out of the ward, far away from the sleeping boy in bed number four.

Two days later, James couldn't help but notice how oddly Sirius was acting.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sirius?" James exclaimed as Sirius stared of into space for the millionth time that hour.

"Oh! Erm … nothing …" Sirius muttered, going back to his Transfiguration essay. Yet to no avail.

It was like he could still feel Remus' lips on his. He had felt so wonderful when he heard his name on Remus' lips. 'It was probably because he was surprised that he woke up with me in his face,' he thought bitterly, biting the inside of his cheek angrily. 'God … of course Remus would never want to be with me. He doesn't even like guys! Well, it's not like I like guys either, just Remus ... Merlin! Why? Why can't you jus-?'

"Sirius! Snap out of it!" James practically yelled as he smacked Sirius on the forehead, interrupting his best friend's internal monologue.

"Sorry, James. It's just-"

"It's Remus, isn't it?" James asked, sitting back in his squishy armchair.

"Yes, well … What! I-I-I mean, how do-"

"Well, its kind of obvious now, don't you think?" asked James, acting as if he were bored.

"Oh god!" Sirius groaned, laying his face forcefully on the table. James twirled Sirius' ebony hair with the tip of his wand, contemplating on whether turning it pink of neon orange unless Sirius looked up and explained something soon.

"I kissed Remus …" Sirius grumbled, his voice muffled by the wood of the table.

James jumped backwards, yanking Sirius' hair as his wand pulled back as well. Sirius' head shot up, glaring at James. "Ow! What was that for, eh?" Sirius yelped, rubbing the top of his head.

"You- when! What did Remus say? I mean- what do you mean you kissed him!" James cried, his eyes wide and glasses askew.

"Well, he wasn't really awake per-say …"

"What do you mean?"

"Well … Erm-I went down to the infirmary and he was asleep. So, I leaned in and … well, he sort of woke up after and he said my name, but went back to sleep. Oh god James, what do I do? What if he knows I did that to him, and then he'll hate me!" Sirius asked, staring off into space, a pained look clear on his face.

This was a lot for James to take in less than a week.

"Sirius, why don't you just tell him? He'll still be a friend to you. You know Remus wouldn't just reject you like that." James said, coming over the initial shock of it all.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Remus walked slowly and carefully through the portrait, looking at them with a weak smile.

"Remus? What are you doing back?" Sirius exclaimed as he rushed over to steady his friend. James came forward, helping with Remus' other side.

"I was released. I'm still a little woozy from a recent potion, but I just need to sleep." Remus said, shrugging them off. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"But-"

"Stop worrying, Sirius! I just had a couple of broken ribs. It really only took a day for them to heal."

Sirius silently thanked that the werewolf's healing process was notched up as much as it was.


	3. Woot Next chapter

A.N./ Yes, well … couldn't sleep and I thought that I would spend some time on this. I don't think this will go on for much longer. I'm just so worn out lately … I hope you enjoy this anyway. I certainly have thoroughly enjoyed the wonderful reviews that have been posted for this story, and I love every one of you for it! So keep it up, if you will. It'll give me motivation to get up and stop rocking out to my Hanson CD (and I see you sneer out there, but go out and buy the Underneath album and you will then know ultimate love).

After a week, Sirius couldn't sleep. He kept looking over at his curtains, imagining Remus in the bed mere feet from himself. He felt that if he were to reach out past the thick hangings, he would be able to see him, touch him, feel him. And he so desperately needed it.

When he stumbled into sleep, he dreamt of lips. Thin, pale lips. A strong chin pressed just so against his own. Feathered lashes whispered against his cheek. Fingers grabbed at his shoulder, but he didn't pay attention. Not when that mouth was on his. Not with the words that were being silently spoken between them.

"Sirius," that honey-thick voice groaned between the kiss. A whimper, canine and low, escaped him, as he pressed further. Further, further, melding, Remus.

Sirius was delirious with it all.

Remus' body was firm against his chest. Hands were broad against his back, toying with his shirt as he gripped and pulled. They tangled their legs together and Remus growled roughly in this throat. That strong mouth, thin lips now red with the pressure, pushed against his neck where it was the most sensitive. His pulse beat madly against the wet tongue and Sirius' head fell back.

But he continued to fall.

His body was torn from Remus, all the heat and pressure leaving him suddenly. And it hurt. More than he could have ever imagined. Prickling, stinging, stabbing ice flooded his chest and it felt as if he were going to cave in. His plummeting speed increased as the black void all around swallowed him whole. He couldn't even open his mouth to scream.

"Sirius? … Wake up." A voice called distantly.

But he couldn't. He couldn't open his mouth. Couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't even breathe. His lungs heaved in a spasm and he knew that at any moment he would implode. His body began to collapse, curling in on himself, mid fall.

"Sirius! Snap out of it!"

A burst of color exploded behind his eyes, pupils constricting in the harsh light of it. But there was a blank canvas of white, swollen fiber stretched taught. Then, a smudge appeared in the distance. It was just a fleck. A brilliant shade of gold, or amber, or brown, Sirius wasn't sure. All he knew was that it was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen.

And then he opened his eyes.

"Sirius? Are you all right? You were crying in your sleep, mate."

It was Remus in the darkness. It was Remus who was sitting on the edge of his bed, stroking his shoulder comfortingly. Remus, who was leaning in toward him wearing the look of up most concern. And he was beautiful.

Sirius, with a shaky hand, reached up to his own face. He pulled his fingers back, feeling the slippery wetness on his digits. His face stung with embarrassment. He really had been crying. He had never cried in front of anyone, not once. It was always taught as a sign of weakness. So help any youth in the Black family to ever show any emotion other than hatred. Sirius knew that it was wrong, but he still felt the burning sham.

Remus noticed this, and grabbed his hand suddenly. It sent a powerful jolt through his body and Sirius almost ripped it away from him. It felt as if he were being electrocuted by a blinding white light from those long fingers.

"It's okay, Sirius. It truly is."

He laid Sirius' quivering hand beside him, rubbing a smooth thumb in the center of his palm. Sirius lay frozen, not daring to take his wide gaze away from him. Remus pushed his thumb into the tender spot again and Sirius' hand curled instinctively around the long fingers. Their eyes met.

"Are you going to be fine by yourself?" Remus whispered after a while, leaning in even closer. One more inch and Sirius would be able to feel his breath on his cheek. It took everything he could not to lean in those extra spaces.

Sirius' mouth went dry and his eyes flickered to those lips again.

"No," he said without thought. Remus' eyes flashed with something that Sirius had never seen before, but Sirius' Gryffindor heart gave out. "But go to bed. I'm sorry that I woke you …"

His voice sounded like the croak of a frog, and he cleared his throat. The sound cracked through the silence of the room, and they both flinched. They both finally blinked and Remus nodded.

"If you need me, I'll be awake."

Sirius nodded and watched him slip quietly out of the curtains. The sound of Remus climbing into his bed caused Sirius to bite his lip as a wave of pain hit him. It was a throb in his stomach, deep and aching. It wrenched every string of muscle in his body, twisting to the very marrow of his bones. It was a terrible twinge that spiraled down into his heart, raw and angry in every chamber.

Tears sprang into his eyes. Tears that he couldn't stop anymore. But, this time, he didn't feel shame anymore.

The next morning James came up behind him while he was brushing his teeth, clapping him on the shoulder.

"'Lo there, mate. Looks like – Aaaahhh!" James cried, stumbling away.

And with good reason.

Sirius' hair was matted from his tossing and turning. His gray eyes, usually shining and vibrant, were dull with dark, with deep circles beneath them. He was paler than death. And the scariest part was that he didn't seem to care.

"What the hell is your problem, Prongs?" he growled, foamy toothpaste creeping out the corners of his mouth.

"Erm .. it's just- You look a little … Erm-" James stammered, but he was interrupted when Peter and Remus walked into the washroom.

"Morning, ladies" Remus joked, stretching languorously with a long yawn. Sirius' eyes met his and Remus winked one sleepy eye at him. Sirius' own eyes widened for just a moment and he turned abruptly to his sink, spitting out the froth and bubbles. He might as well have coughed up the butterflies while he was at it.

Remus took the sink next to him and pulled out his own hygienic products. Sirius watched the back of Remus' neck, thin muscle peaking just under the soft cotton. Remus smiled at him again, and began to scrub at his teeth.

It was then that he knew that he would tell him.


	4. It's Over!

A.N./ Rereading over the chapters of my stories on both the website and my original documents, and I have come to the startling conclusion that either my computer hates me, or this website hates me. The system on FFnet has erased sentences, periods, and endings of words in the process of transferring. Now I'm going to have to go back and correct everything. Has anyone else had this problem, or is it just me and my stupid computer?

Anyway, I know, I know, I know it has been forever and a day. Don't even get me started on school and AP exams. Hell, exams in general. EOC, here I come and there I fail. Just two more weeks. Two more weeks and I will own my life again. That means more chapters and stories! But not for this. Sadly, I fear, this is the last of this particular story. I hope you enjoy it and pleasereview!

The day seemed to go on for an eternity.

History of Magic was defiantly not one of Sirius' strongest classes of the day. His eye lids drooped, elbow aching from the pressure of propping up his chin with the heel of his palm. Sirius had recently abandoned sleep since the dreams raged on consistently. _And,_ he thought, _the only way to avoid them was to not sleep at all. Or, at least, sleep as little as possible._

When Sirius fell into the full body warmth of since longed sleep, he could feel eyes on him. He felt them travel from his face, down his neck, and staring straight at his chest. At his heart.

He didn't know if it was real or not, but it felt so good. He continued to imagine those eyes, rich brown, light and dark at the same time, staring into his heart. He could feel them pry, prod, beg for the secrets that lay there. And there was so much warmth. The warmth of fireside tomes and squishy armchairs. Slim chest, lithe arms, shaggy hair. So warm ...

Sirius was shocked when his elbow slid from underneath him and he overbalanced, nearly falling out of his seat. He could hear James snicker behind him and he wished he could kick the prat. He was probably watching to see when he would receive a detention.

He looked up to see if the professor was paying attention, which, of course, he wasn't. Taking a breath, Sirius shook his dark hair out of his face. That was when a familiar feeling swept over him. The eyes were traveling over him again, warm and imploring.

Turning over to his right, Remus was staring straight at him unabashedly. Yet, the moment he turned, Remus' eyes flickered away and returned to his notes. Confused, Sirius took out a piece of paper and scribbled down a note. Folding the scrap of paper, he quickly passed the note over to Remus.

_Did I have something on my face? – P_

Remus' lips curled into a small smile as he read the note. The grin disappeared, however, and he scribbled down a short note of his own before tossing it onto Sirius' desk.

Only your fat nose. Come up to the fourth floor when we get out. I need to talk to you. – M

Sirius raised his hand to his nose, checking its size when he finished the note. Remus smiled, leaning back in his chair. Sirius looked over the parchment one last time, admiring the curl and thin strokes of Remus' elegant handwriting. He crumbled it up, throwing it into his bag and tried to pay attention to the remaining class period.

What could Remus possibly want to talk about? Would it be about Sirius not sleeping? Sirius knew that such trivial things wouldn't bother Remus enough to talk to him with such urgency (enough to skip class, even if it was potions), but now he was unsure of himself.

He stole one last glance at Remus, taking in the regal face, long nose, beautiful eyes, lips, chin. Sirius choked on his own breath, thinking that maybe this was the day. Today, on the fourth floor, he would tell Remus that he …

_Loved_ him?

Did he love Remus? Not knowing much about love himself, Sirius really had no bases to go by. If standing in the same room as another person and feeling like you can't stand or breathe is love, then he was in love. If imagining how wonderful it would be just lay beside another person without words is love, then he was in love. The list was endless.

Sirius could feel his heart drop to his stomach at the very thought of confessing to Remus, but enough was enough. If he were going to spend the rest of the year sleeping in the same dorm as him, there would have to be a few things that Remus would have to know.

What was the worst that could happen? Remus, victim of prejudice, would surely accept Sirius for who he was. Sirius' only problem was what if Remus couldn't return his feelings? Would it be fine to sleep a bed away from the person that haunted his dreams, knowing that his hoping and praying was in vain? What if, years later, Remus found his own love, living with some nice girl for the rest of his life? Sirius shivered, feeling his anger rise, banishing the thought from his mind.

The only thing he really had to worry about now was how in the world he would be able to tell Remus anything, let alone be alone in the same room as him. Silently groaning, Sirius propped his chin on his arm, leaning in to the desk for support. Before closing his eyes for the last few minutes of class, Sirius begged to the heavens above: "Please, let him understand …"

The corridor was empty with only the sounds of students running to their next classes and the occasional chitchat of girls passing. Some guys passed too and grinned at Sirius, yelling out things such as, "Who's the lucky bird?" and "She'll have to wait until after class1" They really expected so much out of him. Sirius only smiled back, giving a half-hearted thumb up.

He began to sit his stuff down next to the wall when Remus turned the corner, coming face to face with him. The bell toned, making Sirius jump nearly out of his skin. Remus smiled slowly, walking over to Sirius' side of the wall. Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off the way Remus' hips slightly swayed as he walked, or how his hair flipped when he tossed his head just a bit to the right.

"Do you want to go to one of the abandoned classrooms?" Remus asked, adjusting his books in his arms.

Sirius shouldered his sack jerkily, clearing his hoarse throat. "Erm … Sure."

The noise in the halls and staircase slowly quieted as they moved into an empty room. Remus put his things on a dusty desk and pulled out his wand to find some candles to light or some windows to open. Sirius watched him walk around the room, shaking slightly.

This is it. Now or never, Sirius old boy … 

"What did you need to talk about?" Sirius asked, pocketing his trembling hands in his dark robes. He had no idea how he was going to survive this. Not with the way Remus looked with his head titled, examining him.

Those eyes, illuminated by candlelight, studied him intently. Sirius felt like he had been stripped naked, revealing everything about himself. Every imperfection, both physically and emotionally, bared to the boy standing at the other side of the room. He felt his face sting as the blood rose to his cheeks and he shifted his eyes to the ground for a moment.

"Sirius. Is there something you need to say?"

Sirius choked on his own saliva, his throat tightening as he swallowed. It was the best time to tell him. _"Remus, I think that there is something wrong with me. I keep having these weird thoughts and I feel like I'm going to burst every time you walk into the room. I think that I'm falling for you, and I don't know what to do, or say, or …"_

"Nothing's wrong, Remus. Why'd you ask, mate?"

The silence in the room rang for a moment as the comment sank in. Sirius prayed that the ground would just open up, swallow him whole, and let him never have to see Remus again. That would be better than the searing pain in his chest or the burn in his ears.

"Do you play me for an idiot, Sirius? Honestly. I can see that you haven't had any sleep. Even Professor McGonagall came up to me the other day after class to ask if anything was wrong with you. Now, you can tell me or not. Either way, I just want to let you know that I'm here. I'm here every night that you wake up, and don't lie because I hear you. Every bloody night, Sirius!"

Sirius was glued to the spot, hands gripping at his sides to control their quivering. Remus walked the rest of the way over to Sirius, standing directly in front of him. Sirius lifted his head almost defiantly, staring into those eyes.

"Just tell me what's wrong … You can trust me." Remus said sadly, holding Sirius' gaze. They sat there for a while, staring, as Remus tried to pry the answers out of him.

Sirius watched as Remus studied the dark circle under his eyes, sorrow reflecting off their amber glow. He watched as Remus' eyes trailed from his forehead, down his nose. His eyes grazed his high cheekbones, to the curve of his ear. He looked into Sirius' eyes again, and then, unexpectedly, flickered down to his lips. Sirius felt the rush of blood to his cheeks again, damning himself for the thoughts that ran in his head.

Then, a surge of bravery flowed through him. Remus was looking at his mouth anyway. That was as a good a start as any. But when Sirius opened his mouth, nothing escaped. He couldn't find it in himself to say it. "Remus …"

Remus backed away then, looking incredibly hurt. A look of self-disgust crossed his face and he went to pick up his things. "I'm sorry that I bothered you. I thought that I could help. Maybe you should talk to James, or someone, but I thought … maybe … just forget it, okay?"

"Remus …"

"Just forget it. I'm sure you'd feel more comfortable around James. I was foolish to think that …"

"Remus, wait."

Remus stopped talking, holding his books to the side, and leaned into a desk. He looked beyond embarrassed and slightly haggard with his cheeks red and hair tousled. For someone who observed nearly his every move, Sirius had flailed to notice exactly how haggard Remus looked.

"Do you really want to know what's been wrong?"

"Yes! I do!" Remus sighed exasperatedly, throwing his free hand in the air.

Sirius then rushed forward, forgetting everything except how badly he'd been wanting to feel Remus mouth against his. Lips tightly closed, their faces pressed, noses bumping painfully together. He didn't even give himself the pleasure of holding the kiss and he jumped back. All he could hear was the clatter of falling books from Remus' arms and the heavy beating of his own heart.

Remus looked at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping. He lifted his hand to his face, touching first his lips then his nose. Sirius panted, eyes darting over Remus' face, trying to read any sort of reaction. They sat there, looking at each other dumbly, the only sounds being the panting from Sirius. The near quiet was driving Sirius mad as red-hot impatience, worry, fear, and self-hatred filled him.

"Say something!" he cried, "Anything!"

Remus touched his nose once more and blinked. "Ouch. That hurt you wanker …"

The silence rang for the second time as Sirius stared at him in disbelief. "You mean …"

Remus smiled hesitantly, stepping forward. "I was kind of hoping that you'd do something like that. It took you long enough, in fact," he said, sounding so confident, but Sirius knew better. They were both scared out of their minds. Yet, Sirius couldn't think of anything else that could drive him into this kind of blissful insanity.

"You want to give it another go, then?"

Remus grinned, closing in the last few feet between them. When their mouths met, it was slow and sweet with only lips touching and brushing together. Sirius pressed his hips against Remus, cradling his shoulder blades with his hands. Remus' own hands found their way to Sirius' dark hair, bringing their mouths closer as their lips opened. Afraid that he might disappear, Sirius pushed further into the kiss, savoring every minute of contact.

They sat there for what seemed like ages, until Remus pulled away. "Was this why you haven't been sleeping?"

Sirius kissed his nose and buried his head into his shoulder. "Yes."

"Crazy pup. Why didn't you say something?"

"Why didn't you say something?" Sirius said, voice muffled by the heavy scent of Remus' robes. If he died at that very moment, he would have no regrets.

"Point taken …" Remus chuckled.

They embraced for a long time, marveling in how perfectly they fit in each other's arms. They would sneak kisses every so often, yet never left each other's warmth. Questions plagued them, but they were expelled, now trivial after it all. The only thing that concerned them was:

"Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, Padfoot …" Remus said, fingers threading through the dark locks. He nuzzled against his forehead and kissed there. Their eyes met and Remus smiled sadly. "I just don't know. But whatever happens, there will always be this …"

Sirius smiled, kissing Remus softly on his lips. He laughed nervously, then. "What will the others think?"

"You know, I don't care what they will think. I have you, and I've waited too long for that to happen. I won't let anyone take that away from me."

Sirius smoothed away Remus' hair, holding the side of his face tenderly. "James will get over it. Peter might be another story, but he'll do whatever James tells him. My parents can go shove it, and …"

"My parents all ready know."

Sirius was taken aback. "They do? When did you tell them? You haven't been home all year, unless you owled them."

"I told them before we came to school. They were accepting and loving. I was afraid that they would throw me out since I was adding onto the list of abomination. My father could have cared less, but I think that my mother was hoping for grandchildren. They love me regardless, though." Remus finished with a small smile as the color returned to his face. He had been shaking through his speech, but he was now claming down, melting into Sirius body.

Sirius sighed, resting his forehead against Remus' own. He looked into his eyes once more before closing them to take the final leap. "I love you."

Remus' grip tightened on Sirius back, and they held eye level. He smiled deliriously and kissed Sirius again. "I love you, Sirius. I've loved you since the first day I met you."

The rest of the day flew by in a whirlwind of secret kisses in the library and knee brushing under the table during dinner. No one knew the wiser, what with James planning another way to win Lily over and Peter fawning over how great James was at the Quiditch game two months ago.

When it was time to sleep, Sirius flung his shirt off, lifting his eyebrows at Remus across the room. Remus laughed loudly, ears turning a lovely shade of pink before he flung his own discarded shirt at the other boy.

They all finally tucked in for the night, bidding fair dreams while James noted that he defiantly would since Evans actually smiled at him today. Not long after, the sounds of even breathing filled the room and Sirius finally closed his eyes.

What a day it had been. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't had been there himself. Just as he was drifting into sweet sleep, the squeak of a mattress woke him and his hangings opened to reveal Remus standing there. He smiled in the darkness and put his knee on the edge of the bed.

"I just had to make sure it all wasn't a dream …"

Sirius chuckled and threw over his sheets. "Get in here, you romantic nance."

Remus settled in beside him, face pressed against the crook of his arm. He pressed his lips to Sirius' chest, kissing right over his heart. "I need to leave before they …"

"Please stay," Sirius said, kissing down to Remus' lips. Their limbs tangled together as they kissed, tongues slowly exploring, arms wrapped around another, hips and groins perfectly aligned, and knees brushing. Remus groaned, leaning his head back to take a breath. He brought a hand to Sirius' face, kissing his lips one last time.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake."

That night, when Sirius slept, he did not dream. He didn't have to anymore. There was no need to when what he wanted would be leaning over him, shaking him awake with a shove and a kiss in the morning. No, he no longer had to dream for that.

A.N./ If you liked it, please review! If not, leave quietly. Thank you everyone who have pushed me to finish this story. You know whom you are and I'm grateful that I could go through with it. I enjoyed it more than I thought that I would, and that was because of you! Thank you again, and blessings to you all.


End file.
